Intravenous (IV) therapy is utilized for a wide variety of applications including the replacement of fluids, the delivery of medications, and blood transfusions, among others. IVs are generally administered by bags of fluid that are already premixed prior to administration. During IV therapy, the IV bag is securely hung from an IV pole with IV tubing components attached to the bottom of the bag. IV tubing typically comprises a drip chamber/filter that is located directly below the IV bag. The drip chamber/filter serves as a conduit through which fluid drips down from the IV bag and is often clear in order to facilitate observation when determining drip rate. When administering fluids via IV therapy, it is common to utilize a filter prior to infusion into the patient in order to ensure that air and particulate matter is unable to pass through the filter while fluids are able to pass. A hydrophilic filter is often included within the drip chamber/filter with the filter constantly wetted as the fluid within the IV bag drips onto the filter. In order for the filter to be effective, the entire surface area of the filter must be covered with fluid. However, this is at times difficult as the cylindrical drip chamber/filter often does not remain vertical and parallel relative to the IV pole during IV administration. This is due to the fact that the drip chamber/filter is often free-hanging from the bottom of the IV bag with no structural support in place. A non-parallel configuration can be problematic during IV administration, particularly when performing a blood transfusion. During a blood transfusion, blood that drips into a drip chamber/filter that is not parallel to the IV pole tends to hit the side wall of the drip chamber/filter and cause the blood cells to rupture and be rendered useless (Hemolysis). If the filter is left uncovered, air and particulate matter can travel through the filter into the tubing and reach the patient. The present invention seeks to address the aforementioned issues as well as provide a practical, functional, and convenient solution.
The present invention is a dual-sided clip for holding an IV pole and an IV drip chamber/filter vertical and parallel relative to one another. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the dual-sided clip comprises a first clip member and a second clip member. The first clip member and the second clip member are identical in terms of design. Each clip member comprises a single-piece, approximately U-shaped member of uniform thickness. Each U-shaped clip member further comprises a left prong, a right prong, and a central connector portion. The interior portions of the left prong and the right prong are rounded in order to accommodate a cylindrical structure such as an IV pole and a drip chamber/filter between the left prong and right prong. Each clip member is composed of a flexible material that allows the insertion of a cylindrical structure between the left prong and right prong and that secures the clip member in place on the cylindrical structure once attached. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the surfaces of the interior portions of the left prong and right prong are covered with a slip resistant coating in order to maintain a secure grip on a cylindrical structure inserted between the left prong and right prong.
The dual-sided clip is available in a single piece configuration as well as a multi-piece assembled configuration. In the single piece configuration, the dual-sided clip first clip member and second clip member are positioned back-to-back with the exterior surfaces of the central connector portions positioned together. The clip member prongs are positioned facing in opposite directions. Unlike the single-piece configuration, the clip members are independent of one another in the multi-piece configuration. In the multi-piece assembled configuration, the dual-sided clip first clip member and second clip member are positioned back-to-back, similar to the single piece configuration. The individual clip members are secured together utilizing fasteners such as screws. In both the single piece configuration and the multi-piece assembled configuration, the first clip member and second clip member are oriented in a manner such that a cylindrical IV pole and a cylindrical drip chamber/filter inserted into the first clip member and the second clip member are maintained vertical and parallel to one another.